Beyond the Grave
by LiaCwningen
Summary: Near mourns the loss of his lover, and finds a way to be reunited for a short while.


A slim, pale finger hooked itself around a lock of shockingly white hair and tugged gently as it curled the lock around itself, it's teenage owner sighing to himself as he eyed his old toys with disdain - lego bricks here, jigsaw peices there, a few robots and rubix cubes scattered in the pile also. Finally, the boy spoke up, his voice small but clear.

"Roger. I'm bored."

The older man looked up from his desk to glance over at the albino in the corner, since Watari's death Roger had been in charge of the Wammy House and looking after the younger orphans whom were not ready to leave yet, including Near, who was now eyeing him expectantly. Roger frowned at the teenager, "you have all of your toys here, and -" he broke off when he saw the look on Nears face. If looks could kill, he'd be in his own coffin now.

"I want to see him" Near stated simply, in his monotone voice. _"Now."_

"But he was buried already, you know that..."

"Dig up the grave."

Roger shook his head but stood anyway, he hated children and couldn't really find the energy to fight against Nears odd request. _Spoilt bratty orphans..._ he thought to himself, leading Near out to the cemetary and finding the small tombstone that marked the area where _'Quillsh Wammy 1933 - 2004'_ was buried six feet under the ground. Roger glanced at Near, who was crouched down next to the stone, murmuring to himself, and sighed. "Are you sure about this?" he asked gruffly, earning a sharp nod from the young boy genius.

He plunged the shovel's round tip into the rich earth, and huffed to himself as Near watched paitently as slowly but surely the dirt was thrown to the side, creating a small mound as the ornate mahogany coffin was revealed. He grunted as he heaved the dirt out of the deepening hole, but if he'd looked behind him to Near, he'd have seen the small, rare smile that graced the childs face - a smile that was usually saved for Watari, or an anguished Mello.

Brown soil piled up slowly as the shovel dug down into the dirt, the cold hard steel breaking apart the earth lifting it up and discarding it in another area where the previous had been placed. The sole of a shoe pressing hard against the top to assist the end of the metal object to pierce the solid ground, again and again the motion was repeated. Rocks clanked as they hit the shovel, some scraped the bottom making a scratch like noise. Over and over hands that held onto the wooden handle, gripped tightly as each portion of soil was thrown to one side.

Then finally, Roger was done.

"Now what?" He asked, turning to Near who's smile vanished and was replaced by a thoughtful expression, as he thought about the next part of his plan.

"Open the coffin, and bring him to me when you are done." The albino ordered, "I will be in my room."

He walked away, back into the orphanage, leaving a dumbfounded Roger to carry out his task.

xXx

Knock knock

"Who's there?" the monotone voice called out, making Roger roll his eyes.

"It's me..."

"Bring him in."

The door opened, and Roger wheeled the gurney into the room, pulling back the blanket that was hiding the corpses body from veiw so that none of the other orphans would have to see the deceased man. He wasn't that cruel.  
>He saw a strange look in Nears eyes, but decided it would be best not to question it - the boy was mourning the death of his secret lover, and it wasn't Rogers place to judge him for it.<p>

"You may leave now, Roger." It was a subtle dismissal, but the man caught it and backed out of the room quickly, closing the door on his way out. He didn't _want_ to know what Near was thinking, he just shook his head and made his way back downstairs where he went into his study, and resumed his paperwork.

xXx

Near held his breath as he carefully pulled back the sheet Roger had placed over Watari's body, and exhaled when he saw the cold corpse on the gurney, revealed. The man had been buried in a soft pink leotard that stretched tight over his body, revealing every wrinkle and curve on his body. There was also a small pair of bunny ears resting atop his grey hair, and his eyes were closed, his mouth drawn into a tight smile. Near gazed down at the sight, and dug his nails into one cold thigh, his nails tearing at the leotard to reveal the body he once adored. The dead mans skin was a faint bluish-purple colour, and his body was stiff due to rigor mortis. He'd bloated a little too, but Near found this start of decomposition quite attractive. It seemed that death rather suited Master Wammy, and Near's cheeks went a little pink as he felt a familiar heat stirring in his groin and stomach, as he observed his dead lover.

_He loved him, in life and in death._

"I love you" he murmured, his voice emotionless and not quite matching his words though he meant them with all of his heart. He caressed the mans cold cheek. It was so wrong. He knew it was wrong, to feel this way, but he found that he didn't care so much as he should.  
>He kissed the cold chapped lips, the rough texture making his own ones feel much smoother. Near squirmed and pulled his pajama pants off and straddled his dead love, feeling his hard cold body press into pale, naked flesh. "I love you" he repeated, his breath hot and quick against Watari's cold neck, as he pushed himself down onto the erect, frozen shaft, letting out a small mewl of pain as he did so, suddenly glad that Watari had died with an erection - it made this so much easier.<p>

"My love, do you not hear me call your name?" he moaned, head tilted back as his slim hips rocked urgently against Watari's of their own accord, his pale fingers tracing the skin, starting to decompose in the humidity of the room. The scent of death finally reached Nears nostrils and instead of repulsing him, only drove him deeper into his fantasy. He panted, one hand caressing the frozen chest of the old man hovering over the place where his heart was...still, and not beating, the other working himself into a squirming frenzy as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Watari inside him one last time.

And, when he remembered the mans death - he reached his peak, becoming a shuddering mess as he collapsed on top of the cold man, panting and shivering in the afterglow of his twisted extacy.

xXx

"You may rebury Watari now, Roger." The albino stated, standing in the doorway of Rogers study. "I have completed my plan, and I will have no further use of the body."  
>He walked away, and Roger frowned as he noticed the small limp in the child's walk. <em>What is with these kids? <em>He thought to himself, shaking his head and deciding that he really, really didn't want to know.

Three weeks later, Near acquired a new toy - a mango flavored vibrator programmed with Watari's voice, telling him how much he loved him, and whispering dirty things in his ear. It wasn't the same, but it helped Near get over his loss and find joy in "Sid" as he named it, knowing that his love would go beyond the grave, and Watari...the kind hearted man he was, wouldn't want Near to mourn for the rest of his own life.

**End.**

oXoXo

Review? Constructive critism welcomed. (=


End file.
